nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Stretch Dungeon
Stretch Dungeon is an endless platforming game that was released for iOS on the Apple App Store and for Android on Google Play on September 7th, 2016. The game is planned to be released on the Amazon App Store and on browser. Controls *'Tap the screen' - Enlarge the walls Gameplay In Stretch Dungeon, the player can enlarge certain surfaces of each stage to guide a prisoner past obstacles. Points are granted based on the numbered markers that the prisoner passes through. Once the player reaches a certain amount of points, the prisoner is transferred to a next stage, with a change in environment as well as the hazards and interactive objects that appear. The presentation and order of the obstacles is randomised and changes when the player restarts a new playthrough. Players have the option of unlocking shortcuts to start at the beginning of another stage. This requires that players will have passed the required number of checkpoints in the previous stage, as well as paying a certain amount of gems to make the shortcut accessible. Scoring will only count from the stage in which they start at. Stages There are a total of four stages in Stretch Dungeon. Each stage has its own set of level designs, hazards and obstacles, though some components from previous stages may carry over to subsequent ones. Each stage will continue for a certain amount of points before leading the player to a pipe, which will take them to the next stage. Although the player must pass the necessary number of markers to view the ending, players have the option of continuing the game after this point, cycling from the first stage again to the final endlessly until the prisoner dies or the player quits. Stage 1: The Oubliette The default stage where the game starts. The stage lasts for 15 points. Stage 2: Clock Tower This stage lasts for 20 points. The shortcut to this stage can be unlocked by paying 200 gems. Stage 3: Ruined Aqueduct This stage takes a place in a sewer. The shortcut to this stage can be unlocked for 400 gems. This stage lasts for 25 points. Stage 4: Prison Vault The final layout in the game, taking a place in a dark dungeon. The shortcut to this stage can be unlocked for 600 gems. This stage lasts for 30 points, whereupon the ending is encountered. After this, the game continues from the first stage. Ending Announcements *'February 6th, 2016' - Two images of Stretch Dungeon were shared by Romain Macré on his Twitter account. *'February 12th, 2016' - Stretch Dungeon is revealed on Nitrome's Twitter account and a video if it is posted. *'July 1st, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a video preview of Stretch Dungeon. *'September 5th, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that the game would be released during the week. *'November 27th, 2016' - Jon Annal posts on Twitter that the game has been featured in the Apple App Store in the section "Our Favorite Action Games". Stretch Dungeon preview 1.jpg|The first February 6th, 2016 image Streth Dungeon preview 2.jpg|The second February 6th, 2016 image File:Stretch Dungeon - preview 1|The February 12th, 2016 video preview File:Stretch Dungeon - preview 2|The July 1st, 2016 video preview Hazards Interactive objects *'Pots' - Can contain gems, spiky balls or nothing. *'Gems' - Can be used to unlock shortcuts or buy continues. *'Metal' - Cannot be stretched. *'Gem Dispensers' - Hitting this box grants gems. Hitting it five times makes it break. *'Springs' - Springs the player in the direction the spring is facing. *'Switches' - Opens spiked gates. *'Slime' - Causes the prisoner to slide faster. *'Treasure chests' - Never contains hazards. Development Development of Stretch Dungeon had started by December 25th, 2015 . Images of Stretch Dungeon were first shared by Romain Macré on his Twitter account on February 6th, 2016 . The game was revealed by Nitrome on February 12th, 2016, in the form of a short video . The game had been finished by May 30th, 2016 and had been submitted to the app store it was going to be released on by June 13th, 2016 . On July 1st, 2016, Nitrome posted on Twitter a short video of gameplay from Stretch Dungeon . On September 5th, 2015, Nitrome posted on Twitter that the game would be released during the week and posted a video of the game The game was released on September 7th, 2016 on the Apple App Store and Google Play. Reception *On September 8th, 2016, Stretch Dungeon was featured on the front page of the App Store and in the section "New Games We Love" . *On November 17th, 2016, Stretch Dungeon was featured for a second time in the App Store in the section "Our Favorite Action Games" . References (no Stretch Dungeon) (Stretch Dungeon is present) }} }} Category:2016 games Category:Platform games Category:IOS games Category:Android games